emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8003 (30th November 2017)
Plot The countdown to the Christmas lights switch on begins but the lights fail to turn on. Charity returns to the village and tells Debbie there is something she needs to hear. Lisa is considering the offer that's been made for Wishing Well Cottage but Zak continues to maintain they're not going anywhere. Lisa fears the appeal may not go their way so suggests they look for somewhere else to live. Morris knocks at the door. Lisa stops Zak shutting the door on Morris and invites him inside. Charity reveals she went to Tom's hotel and saw him with another woman, showing Debbie the photos as proof. Debbie storms off. As they wait for Doug to get the Christmas lights on, Tracy picks up on the growing closeness between Pete and Leyla. The lights eventually turn on but they go back off again moments later. Tracy approaches Leyla asking about her and Pete. Leyla claims they're just friends. Debbie makes her way to Tom's penthouse suite where she learns the woman in the photograph is a business associate of Tom's. Leyla can't bear to watch Tracy and David so loved up. Leyla accidentally puts her foot in it with Pete when she mentions Emma and Finn whilst recalling last year's Christmas jumper competition. Debbie can't understand why Tom lied about being ill rather than tell her he had a meeting whilst Tom wonders why Debbie turned up at the hotel. Debbie reveals her mum saw him with Susan and came to the wrong conclusion. Adam tries to drag Moira out for a while. Although she's not up for it, Moira agrees to go to the pub. Morris insists the golf course development will go ahead one way or another and significantly increases the offer made to the Dingles for Wishing Well Cottage. Tom calls round at Jacobs Fold to apologise. Tom admits to Debbie that he's still not being entirely honest with her; he bailed as he didn't want to meet her family. Morris has offered the Dingles an additional £50,000 on top of the previous offer. Lisa wants to think about it but Zak rips up the sheet of paper and ushers Morris out the door. As he's leaving, Morris states the offer won't stay on the table for long. Doug finally manages to get the lights to turn on and stay on but only Aaron is there to witness it. Aaron isn't happy to see Belle and Lachlan together. Tom admits he messed up and proposes Debbie arranges for him to meet her family before confessing he thinks he's in love with her. At Dale View, Pete explains to Leyla that Finn and Emma are everywhere he looks. Leyla assures Pete he's not on his own. They kiss but Leyla pulls away and quickly leaves. Tom returns to his penthouse suite where a room full of associates, including Morris, are waiting. Morris reports to Tom that he believes the problem with the golf course access road is about to go away. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran *Susan - Talitha Stone Locations *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Unknown hotel in Leeds - Corridor and penthouse suite *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes